


Fallen.

by JohnWinchestersJournal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fallen Cas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:16:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnWinchestersJournal/pseuds/JohnWinchestersJournal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I thought I'd give you guys a short, sweet(but kinda feely) Destiel for the lack of updates I've made on 'I Thought I Would Never Love Again'.</p></blockquote>





	Fallen.

Cas fell down onto the bed, and Dean could tell instantly that there was something bothering him. Cas huffed out a breath, and rolled over onto his stomach to hide his face.   
"Cas, what's wrong?" Dean asked, concern lacing his voice. Cas didn't normally act this depressed. He was usually very upbeat, cheering everyone else up.   
"Dean, I cannot breathe. I am going to be cast down, for helping you and Sam. And there is nothing I can do to stop it. I am doomed. I do not know if I will be able to live with myself when it happens." Cas sobbed into his pillow. Dean felt his heart break. His Cas, his angel wouldn't be an angel anymore. and there wasn't anything anyone could do about it.   
"Keep breathing, my angel. if you fall down, I will pick you back up. I promise." Dean then spoke after thinking for a moment. He had to try really hard to hide the tenderness in his voice. 

he wouldn't let his Cas fall alone. 

he couldn't.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I'd give you guys a short, sweet(but kinda feely) Destiel for the lack of updates I've made on 'I Thought I Would Never Love Again'.


End file.
